


Nekalé úmysly

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nekalé úmysly

"Je otevřeno, Lestrade!"

 

Inspektor strčil do dveří a vešel, neobtěžoval se zouvat a ihned zamířil do obývacího pokoje. Svého obývacího pokoje.

 

"Jdeš pozdě," díval se na něj Sherlock zpytavě z prostředku místnosti, ruce založené na prsou. Vypadal netrpělivě.

 

"Kdy jsi mi sebral klíče, ty bastarde?" dožadoval se Lestrade a majitel bytu v jedné osobě odpovědi. Jak blbec stál pět minut před dveřmi a skoro hystericky se šacoval, než se Sherlock uráčil dát najevo, že je uvnitř. Vždyť jej dnes ani neviděl, celý den seděl v kanceláři až na desetiminutovou poradu… "Co ode mě chceš, že sis dal tu práci a čekal na vhodnou příležitost?" spolknul vztek, vrátil se na chodbu a odložil alespoň kabát.

 

"Tvůj mobil."

 

Lestrade věnoval mladšímu muži překvapený pohled.

 

"Ten se ti ukradnout nepovedlo?" cukl mu koutek úst, jež se následně roztáhla v úsměv, když se Sherlock zatvářil podrážděně. Zřejmě se o loupež snažil, ale…

 

"Měl jsi ho pořád u sebe," přiznal detektiv, jehož Lestradova reakce nesmírně popouzela. "Tak dáš mi ho?"

 

"Ani kdybys byl poslední parchant na světě, Sherlocku."

 

Sherlock nehnul ani brvou a sledoval, jak Lestrade mizí v kuchyni. Nedalo se říct, že čekal od Lestrada spolupráci, minimálně v tomhle ohledu ne, ale… Inspektor mu svůj nesouhlas dal najevo sice jemně, leč jeho oči byly jaksi tvrdé, pohled rezolutní, což jej zarazilo. U někoho jako Lestrade NE znamenalo většinou možná, popřípadě tlač ještě chvíli, já ti to jen nechci dát zadarmo.

 

Skoro se zachvěl, když při opětovném přehrání v hlavě, mu Lestradův pohled přišel skoro bojovný.

 

"Ten čaj jsi vařil ty, předpokládám," objevil se starší muž znovu a i s hrnkem se usadil na pohovce.

 

"A máš snad jiné podezřelé?" protočil Sherlock oči, načež se posadil do křesla a pečlivě pozoroval každé Lestradovo polknutí nejspíše ještě stále teplého nápoje.

 

"Mnohem raději bych byl, kdybych neměl žádné," zabručel inspektor. "K čemu tak nutně potřebuješ můj mobil?"

 

"To není důležité," mávnul Sherlock rukou, opřel se a snažil se působit uvolněně.

 

"Sherlocku, ukradl jsi mi klíče, s předstihem dorazil do mého bytu a dokonce se odvážil uvařit čaj, snad si zasloužím vysvětlení, když to na tebe neřeknu Mycroftovi."

 

Sherlock sebou trhnul a na moment zalitoval, že má pro Lestrada takovou slabost. Zase se na něj poťouchle culil, za což měl chuť mu zakroutit krkem, plán už ale běžel a nemínil jej teď zkomplikovat svou neuvážlivostí. Fyzickou konfrontaci si nemohl dovolit, jelikož už její podstata byla pro Sherlocka v Lestradově případě dosti… stimulující. Navíc si jen horko těžko dokázal představit, že by měl inspektorovi opravdu ublížit.

 

"Videa."

 

"Videa?"

 

"Ano, videa, Lestrade, vím, že si mě natáčíš, když jsem…" hledal správná slova.

 

"Sjetý?" usmíval se dál starší muž a bavil se tím, jak se Sherlock ošil, něco mu ale veselí z tváře smazalo. Možná to byla ta náhlá malátnost nebo nenadálý stín bolesti v šedých očích mladšího detektiva, vzápětí vystřídán ostražitostí, jeho spokojený úšklebek už ale nezaznamenal. Víčka mu jako na povel ztěžkla, hrnek mu z rukou zmizel a poté, co hlavou padnul na měkký polštář, už nevnímal vůbec nic.

 

Sherlock odložil čaj na stůl a pro jistotu zkontroloval, zda má Lestrade pravidelný pulz. Původně uvažoval, že by jej na gauči i pohodlněji uložil, ale vzhledem k Lestradově mohutnější postavě a také faktu, že uspávací prostředek vlastní výroby působí rychle, byť poměrně krátce.

 

S jistotou sáhnul do náprsní kapsy Lestradova saka a vytáhnul jeho mobil, posadil se pak kousek od jeho hlavy, aby mohl co nejdříve zareagovat, jakmile se začne probírat. Sundal si boty, nohy přitáhl k hrudníku a zahleděl se na display telefonu, jenž po něm požadoval heslo. Na čtyři písmena.

 

GREG napsal Sherlock a nemohl se ubránit pousmání. Copak si Lestrade vážně myslel, že jeho jméno nezná? Bez potíží se následně přesunul do galerie, kde vyhledal videa. Nebyl rozhodnut, jestli je chce smazat rovnou všechna nebo… No, mohl by se podívat a teprve potom učinit patřičná opatření.

 

Videí našel přesně třicet osm. Namátkou jedno vybral a za moment už koukal na sebe, jak leží ve své ložnici a blábolí nesmysly o jezdeckém bičíku a činčilách. Na dalším seděl na gauči, opět na Baker Street, každou desátou sekundu padnul na stranu, jako by usnul, aby se vzápětí vrátil do původní polohy. Když došel k jednomu z nejstarších videí, Lestrade se nacházel přímo před ním. Natáčel jej z bezprostředním blízkosti a Sherlock jasně slyšel jeho smích. Sám žvatlal jako pětileté dítě, vykládal něco o růžových ponících užívajících trávu.

 

"Nevěděl jsem, že umíš být i roztomilý, Sherlocku," slyšel detektiv z mobilu hlas, jenž byl tak laskavý… Ještě více jej ale zasáhly věci následující, především pak jeho vlastní úsměv na muže, který video pořizoval.

 

Byl si jistý, že Lestradovi nikdy nedal najevo, že… Ano, byl smířený s tím, že pro něj inspektor znamená hodně. Nesmírně hodně, dokonce tolik, že dokázal zapomenout na jeho zabedněnost i škodolibost. Dál poslouchal, jak na něj Lestrade klidně mluvil, tón hřejivý… Hrudník se mu svíral při pomyšlení, že si nikdy nevšimnul, nezaregistroval, možná ignoroval…

 

 

Copak by Lestrade mohl jeho city opětovat? Proč někdo mohl mít rád někoho jako Sherlock…? Proč zrovna laskavý, tolerantní, dobrým srdcem oplývající Lestrade?

 

Uvědomil si, že se třese, když opustil galerii s videi a přesunul se k fotkám. Na mnoha z nich byl skutečně… eh… mimo. Uznával, že působil vtipně, byť sám si připadal strašně poníženě, leč...

 

Podíval se na stálé spícího muže po své pravici. Jak jen jej mohl podezírat, že by jeho fotky a videa nějak zneužil? Vážně nevěděl, na co tehdy myslel, ale teď si byl zcela jistý, že u Lestrada jsou v bezpečí.

 

Proto se je také rozhodl nemazat, stejně tak fotky. Zběžně je prolétl, zastavil se až u jedné, na níž byl při smyslech. Seděl v křesle a hleděl z okna. Nepamatoval si na příležitost, kdy byla fotka pořízena, ale přišlo mu, že v tu chvíli jej nic netrápilo… Prostě si jen seděl, možná se kochal oblohou, klidný, mírný.

 

Ničím zajímavý obrázek, pomyslel by si, kdyby nebyl stále přesvědčenější, že jeho vztah s Lestradem jim může nabídnout mnohem víc. Prohlížel galerii dál a zjistil, že na spoustě fotek je skutečně jen on sám. Nedělal nic zajímavého, na jedné třeba jen postával u zdi, v rukou držel housle a hleděl před sebe, snad zasněně…

 

Sherlock předpokládal, že Lestrade mu svůj mobil nechtěl půjčit právě kvůli těmto fotkám a videím. Nemohl tušit, že detektiv je na tom s dobře skrývanými city úplně totožně.

 

Mladší muž telefon nechal zhasnout a vrátil jej inspektorovi do kapsy saka. Měl tři možnosti. Buď uklidit, utéct a nechat Lestrada, aby si myslel, že jen usnul na gauči. Nebo zůstat a přiznat se, Sherlock však zvolil variantu třetí. První sice byla nejjednodušší, ta třetí ale nejsvůdnější. Odešel do kuchyně i s hrnkem, kde uvařil nový čaj, tentokrát bez příměsí. Zchladil jej a nalil, poté hrnek položil zpět před Lestrada.

 

Pak se vedle něj posadil, a jelikož měl ještě pár minut k dobru, nechal se opět ovládnout sentimentem. A láskou. Vklouzl prsty do stříbrných vlasů přesně tak, jak už to dlouho chtěl udělat. Srdce mu skoro zpívalo, dlaň se chvěla, když přemýšlel nad tím, zda kdy vůči někomu projevil tak něžné gesto.

 

Ruku stáhnul ihned, jakmile sebou Lestrade pohnul.

 

"Možná v práci trávíš příliš mnoho času, inspektore," promluvil k němu odměřeně, načež si uvědomil, že jeho lhostejnost je zbytečná… Tady se nemusí před ničím a nikým bránit, tady je v bezpečí. "Zranitelný."

 

"Cože?" zahleděl se na něj Lestrade zmateně. Už napřímeně seděl, protřel si oči a zatvářil se nechápavě.

 

"Když si mě natáčíš nebo fotíš, Lestrade," objasnil, oči upřené do hnědých. Kvůli nim zůstal. Doposud jen Lestrada láskyplně slyšel hovořit, ale chtěl ty emoce vidět… potřeboval je vidět a věděl, že pro to udělá cokoliv, bariéry okolo srdce padly, led roztál. "Cítím se zranitelný."

 

Inspektor dalších několik vteřin vypadal, že absolutně neví, o čem je řeč, poté se jeho tváří mihlo pochopení. Sice pořád nerozuměl svému náhlému odpadnutí, ale byl ochoten uvěřit tomu, že to bylo z přepracování. Asi by neměl, protože Sherlock jej klidně mohl uspat a to by… Proč se na něj tak dívá?

 

"Nemusíš na mě dělat psí oči, ten mobil ti stejně nedám," pronesl váhavě, načež jeho nejistotu jen podpořil Sherlockův úsměv. Drobný, jemný, a pokud mohl u Sherlocka soudit, tak snad i upřímný. "Nikdy bych ta videa nepoužil proti tobě, nemusíš mít strach."

 

"Věřím ti," přikývnul Sherlock, a přestože Lestrade stále úplně nevěděl, co se tady děje, usmál se na něj.

 

A Sherlock se rozzářil.

 

Samozřejmě ne doslova, ale v jeho šedých očích něco vzplanulo, něco, co tam vždy toužil vidět vzplanout, něco, co už dávno planulo v něm samotném… To, co Sherlock zase spatřil v hnědých očích, hřejivých a láskyplných.

 

Cítil tu absurditu situace, kdy dva dospělí muži sedí na gauči, pitomě se na sebe culí, hledí si zamilovaně do očí… Pomalu se naklonil k Lestradovi, těkal pohledem mezi hnědými hloubkami, naděje v nich jej zcela pohltila. Se srdcem splašeně bušícím a svírajícím se hrudníkem završil svůj pohyb a políbil Lestrada, jehož dlaň se okamžitě přesunula do Sherlockových vlasů.

 

Inspektor nemohl uvěřit tomu sledu událostí, najednou měl Sherlockovy rty na svých, něžně jej líbal, pod prsty černočerné prameny… Najednou měl všechno, o čem tak dlouho snil. Samozřejmě mu bylo divné, že to přišlo zčista jasně, ale jestli za tím byla nějaké detektivova manipulace, nechtěl o tom nic vědět.

 

Možná by pochyboval, možná… ale když jej Sherlock pohladil po tváři a rty se jen něžně otíral o ty jeho, v očích cit ryzí jako samo zlato… Smířil se s tím, že zázraky se prostě dějí a Sherlock bez pochyb jedním takovým zázrakem byl.


End file.
